Lust or Love
by Sucker 4 Vampires
Summary: When Bella returns to school Edward her former enemy begins to fall for her. There's Edward's love and lust for Bella. Which will win? Rated T for language.
1. Life as the New Hot Toy

Author: Edward can I own you?

Edward: No.

Author: Can I Marry You?

Edward: Hell no!

Author: Can I date you?

Edward: No, I'm Bella's!

Author: Can I not not not never date you?

Edward: Ye... WAIT! no never leave me alone!!!! *leaves vampire speed*

As you can see I don't own twilight (or date Edward.) *sobs*

**Chapter 1**

**Life as the New Hot Toy**

**BPOV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I awoke at the my new normal time 4am to my very annoying alarm clock. I ran quickly into the bathroom to take a shower. I had to use like fifty things every day. Ever since my friends, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, and Jessica Murphy helped me get a make over I had to wake up this early. I grabbed my body butter, shower creame, body wash, soap, lotion, shampoo, and conditioner. All strawberry scented of course. Then I waited for my friends to come over. I still cannot believe that they don't trust me to do my clothes, make up, and of course hair.

They arrived at 6am with two hours until school started. It's the first day of school. I can't wait to see the look on Edward Cullen's face when he sees the new me.

_FLASHBACK:_

_As I saw Edward leaving the classroom, I thought I should tell him how I feel. I loved him. So did almost half of the school. He is the school player, the proof is that he missed a plane just because he had to make out with a girl in the car before he left. I was probably the only girl in the school that loved him, and he didn't try to ask out._

_I stood there watching him walk by. I could finally work up the courage to tell him how I felt. I loved him. Then I remembered the note that he handed me a note that told me to meet him outside at the town park._

_I drove there after school, I saw Edward right away. Then next to him I saw Tanya his girlfriend. I heard them yell here comes the geek, then started making out. After that I almost broke the speed limit going home._

_I looked at myself in the mirror. I had ugly glasses, bulky braces, acne, and was over weight. I look at a geek._

**END FLASHBACK**

I looked in the mirror again, and saw a new Bella. I got lasic eye surgery, skin treatments, got my braces off, and lost a lot of weight. I was looking good, for once. The girls dressed me in a lacy white cammy, a jean mini skirt, thongs for shoes, and a nice diamond necklace.

I was not single, but if Edward asked me out would I say yes? Of course not! Why would I go on a date with the school player? No. Maybe. Hell Yes! He's HOT!!! Wait he hurt me. Maybe it's time to teach him a lesson that he won't forget. Yes it's time.

"Hey Jess?" I said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you think that it's a good idea to teach Edward that payback's a bitch?"

"Hell Yea!"

That was that. I would get my revenge and I knew exactly how. With help from my boyfriend Carl Smith.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was stepping out of the car in front of my house. Then out of no where the boy I had the biggest crush on appeared. Well the second biggest crush. The boy who I had the biggest crush was of course Edward Cullen, the hottest jock in school._

_There he is Carl Smith - the boy I wanted to ask out like five years ago - talking to my best friend's boy friend, Emmet - wow he looks hotter than I remembered. He walked up to me and said, "Hello I'm Carl Smith. I don't believe that we have met." I replied, "I do believe that we have met. I'm Isabella Swan or just Bella."_

"_Oh my god. Bella what happened to you?"_

"_I got a make over."_

"_Bella there's something that I've wanted to ask you."_

"_Me too."_

"_You first."_

"_Ok. I've always wanted to ask you out."_

"_No. You must be joking . I was just about to ask you out, but then my mother died and I had to move with my father."_

"_Well do you want to?"_

"_Yes."_

**END FLASHBACK**


	2. And You Are

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own any of the characters except Carl.**

Chapter 2

And You Are?

**BPOV**

I waited for my boyfriend Carl to pick me up at 8:00am. I saw him speeding -in his new black convertible- towards my house. I used to be afraid that he would crash into the house, but over the summer I got used to it. He then got out and opened the passenger door for me, and starred at the smirk on my face. After we both got into the car he asked me why I was smirking.

I told him all about how Edward had taunting for the past two years. By then I was crying, and Carl was trying to comfort me. After I was finished crying I told him that I wanted his help to get even with him. He thought about it for a minute then agreed then asked me how he would help. I whispered into his ear the plan and he began smirking, and with that I knew that he was in on the deal. Finally that son of a bitch Cullen would get a taste of his own medicine.

As we pulled up to Forks High School I began to search the lot for Cullen. I then saw him with his sorry excuse of a girl friend Tanya in his stupid shiny Volvo. God I hate him, but I feel so sorry for all of the girls that he "loved". I still can't believe that I wanted to date him. I already promised myself that I would not fall in love with that jackass again. For I had finally found true love or my Carl.

We then went to the parking space next to his almost hitting his precious Volvo. Then as planned I stepped out of the car first and watched Edward's eyes fill with lust and his jaw drop to the ground. 'Wow, do I really look that good?' I thought to myself. Right after that thought Tanya hit Edward hard across the face and said that they were over for good. "Edward don't you recognize me. Or are you too much of an asshole to remember the girl who you ditched?" I asked him.

"Bella, is that you? You look so different." Edward told me. "Want to hang later at my place?" He looked at me with his lust-filled hopeful eyes.

"Um, no cause I don't need to end up with STDs and HIV or whatever the hell else man-whores like you have." Then Edward looked at me like he wanted to kick my ass. "By the way," I said. "I took karate over the summer to celebrate the new change, and Charle is still the chief of police. So, don't be messin' wit me you fuckin' asshole!" Then on that note Carl pulled me away to our first class, leaving Edward with one hell of a confused look on his face.


	3. Guilty or Satisfied

**I might not have updated in forever, but I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters. ****L**

Chapter 3: Guilty or Satisfied?

**B.P.O.V.**

I sat through my first period class with Carl right next to me. He seemed to think that it was ok that we did what we did to Edward after all he had been a complete ass to me for years. It felt right when I said that stuff to him, after all its totally true he's knocked-up like 5 girls already, but now I feel sort of guilty. I mean does anyone no matter how mean deserve to be told that. Probably.

Suddenly the bell woke me from my inner thoughts and Carl and I left to go to my next class. He walked me there like a gentleman than went to his class. Yay gym my least favorite subject. I mean I might like it a little more if I didn't trip or hit people with sports equipment. Like last year I accidentally hit Mike with a volleyball in the back of the head and he had to be an ass about that.

Well, at least with the new look he won't act as mean as last year if I do.

Well gym past quickly and the rest of the day after that. That is until ninth period. I was almost late. At least last class of the day is biology one of my favorite classes. Oh no one person is left without a lab partner. And who would I be lucky enough to get. Mr. Asshole himself, Edward Cullen.

Aw, and he tried to act all gentleman-like and pulled out my chair. Well at least I had thoughts of Carl to keep me from wanting him more than I truly wanted to admit.

"Bella, why don't you want me like all the other girls at this school do?" Edward asked me.

"Because, I can see straight through your façade. And I have a boyfriend and don't want to loose him, from nothing but a little one night stand."

"Who said anything about one night. You know no one in their right mind would toss someone like you."

"Well I've seen what you do to girls. You promise them the world, then toss them once you've had your fill of them. Everyone knows, but I'm just the only one smart enough to say no and stay the hell away from me." I said right to his face then turned away to listen to the teacher finish telling us about what we would be doing this year. Finally I knew I had the right to be 100% satisfied about doing that to him.

Finally the last bell rang signaling my freedom from the biggest ass in school for today. Carl was waiting for me as I walked out the door from bio class. He led me like a gentleman to his car then even opened the door for me.

After we were both in the car I turned to Carl and said, 'You would never believe what Cullen had the nerve to ask me in Science class today."

"What?" He asked, "If you'd go to his house later even if you do have a boyfriend?"

"Uh yeah exactly, but he even had the nerve to try to deny that he didn't use girls like tissues." I replied.

"I think you should be a little bit couscous around him for a while. At least until he learns his place around you." Carl told me.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope that you all like this chapter. Please review to give more ideas and tell me what you all think so far.**


	4. I Love Him, I Love Him Not

**Still own Nothing.**

Chapter 4: I love Him, I Love Him Not

Well, for the rest of the day the only person I had to be around was Carl. So, the rest of the day was nfull of temptation that I was allowed.

But the next day at school the classes flew by like the first day, right up until biology class. Edward seemed to think that I was ther type of person that could change her mind just like that.

"So," He began, "Did you change your mind about me?"

"Um did hell freeze over?" I asked.

"Not to my knowledge." He replied arrogantly, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe, when that happens I'll consider going out with you." I replied than turned to listen to the teacher. Only to learn that today we would be finding out our blood type for a blood drive this month. I always hated the sight of blood.

As soon as one person pricked their finger top test their blood I felt light headed. Then everything went black.

When I came to I was in the nurse's office laying on a cot, and surprisingly Edward was sitting in a chair watching me almost protectively.

I sat up and asked, "What happened and how did I get here?"

"You fainted in Biology Class during the blood Tests." Edward told me, "Then I caried you here."

Wow, I never knew Edward to care that much. "Let me guess," I said. "They had to force you to help me."

"No." I said, "Actually I immediately picked you8 up and left whenever they said to take you to the nurse."

I was in shock. I always thought of Edward as an arrogant Asshole, but he could be kind of nice.

"Schools pretty much over." He said, "I could drive you home."

"But I drove myself today and what about your car?" I asked.

"Alice can drive it home." I'd forgotten about his sister.

"Ok. I think we should just go now before school lets out."

He was actually being nice to me. And I was almost positive that he didn't expect anything in return. He helped me out to my truck, and took the keys off of me. Then drove me home.

And the even more surprising part, he didn't try anything. That's right, nothing. It was just a ride home.

When we got there he opened the door for me and gave me back my keys. Even made sure that I got up to the house ok.

When I got to the door I saw him pick up his phone to call his sister to give him a lift home. He really was capable of being nice. I didn't believe it.

I went upstairs and laid down, I was still a little light headed. Then I drifted off to sleep thinking how maybe it is ok to like Edward. I mean maybe all the meanness was just for show and he was actually very nice.

**Sorry it's taking me so long with this story I haven't just forgotten it, I'm just focusing more on my vampire diaries story right now. I hope this chapter is ok, please tell me what you think.**


	5. Forgive and Forget, Maybe

Chapter 5: Forgive and Forget, Maybe

Soon after school let out Carl came to my house. He explained that he had heard what happened and was worried about me. I knew that he was really worried that I might have decided that I wanted Edward after all, but I kept my big mouth shut.

"Bella, I heard that Edward drove you home from school today." Carl said, then paused, "He didn't try anything, did he?"

"No Carl," I answered, "Edward was a perfect gentleman. He carried me to the nurse after I fainted then drove me home because he was worried that I would pass out and crash."

"I hope that you understand why I have a hard time believing that."

"Why can't you just understand that people change. I mean look at me, I used to be a complete geek, but now I'm beautiful."

"You were always beautiful on the inside mow you are on the outside too. Edward looks great on the outside but his inside is horrid." When Carl said this I wanted to cry. To slap him and I almost did.

"So are you saying that people can't change?" I asked angrey.

"No, people can, but Edward is not a person."

"Leave now." I said as I started pushing him towards the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked as I continued pushing him towards the door.

"We're over, Edward might not be the nicest, but he at least wouldn't call anyone not normal."

"Fine. I bet you fucked Edward on the way over here." He said on his way out the door.

I'm not going to lie, breaking up with Carl did hurt a little, but after what he said I knew that I could never be with him. I know a great rule is to forgive and forget, and I will. Not with Carl though with Edward.

**I'm sorry that Edward wasn't really in this chapter, but I needed to fill in Bella and Carl's break-up. This is more of a filler chapter.**


	6. Aftermath

Chapter 6: Aftermath

I drove myself to school the next day and when Carl tried to talk with me in the hall I didn't even acknowledge his existence. By the time that biology rolled around many girls had sympathized with me and even more guys had offered to take his place. I took my respectful seat next to Edward and looked straight ahead, but I hoped that he would talk to me, I even dressed especially provocative for him.

He took one look at me and I was surprised that his eyes didn't pop out of his head. "Damn Bella," he said, "I heard about what happened between you and Carl. Want to talk about it with me after school?"

I hesitated for a moment and thought before I heard myself say, "Sure, where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up at about 3:00," he said, "At your place."

This startled me, he knew that Charlie very well might kill him, but he wanted to be a gentleman and pick me up, and before I knew it I had agreed.

Biology flew, and before I knew it 3:00 had arrived. I expected him to honk like Carl always did to picl me up but to my surprise Edward walked up to the door and was greeted by Charlie.

"Hello, Mr. Swan," Edward said, "I am here to pick Bella up."

"She'll be right down." I heard my dad say quite angry, "But lets talk for a moment."

"Yes sir." Edward replied. I never knew that he could be so respectful.

"You do know that I am the chief? Right Edward?"

"Yes."

"And that I will bring you right into jail if you so much as hurt one hair on my darling Bella." After I heard this I thought that it was a good time to go downstairs.

"Hi Edward." I said to him, and looked over at Charlie. "I hope that you didn't give him too much trouble."

"No Bella," Edward said, "Just not to hurt you and I find that perfectly reasonable of a father to want."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 3:15 and said to Charlie, "Bye. I'll see you when we get back." and then Edward and I left.

And for some strange reason I knew that he would not try to hurt me and I actually felt safer than I had felt in a long time.


End file.
